


За водной стеной

by SilenaYa



Category: Sherlock (BBC), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Detectives, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenaYa/pseuds/SilenaYa
Summary: Представьте мир, который от нашего отличается только тем, что в нём при рождении каждый человек знает СЛОВО, с помощью которого в течение суток после смерти можно запустить сердце без последствий для организма. Правда, оно подействует только в устах его родственников или супруга и сказать его надо обязательно рядом с телом.Мир, где стали пропадать люди при загадочных обстоятельствах, и только Шерлоку под силу распутать этот клубок…





	1. Ещё одно похищение

**Author's Note:**

> Надеюсь, что эта история станет только первой из серии, но тут уж как пойдёт...   
> История не совсем обычная (мистика с переселением душ почти в самом конце), остальные работы из серии будут, думаю, менее мистическими, чем эта, и более детективными...

_Вода. Капли воды. Струи…_  
      Ручьи. Речки. Реки…  
      Озёра и океаны…  
        
      Вода везде, даже люди на восемьдесят процентов состоят из воды…  
        
      Неиссякаемая возможность скрыться, спрятаться, чтоб тебя не заметили, не нашли…  
        
      Возможность познать и проанализировать…  
      Возможность захватить и остаться незамеченным…  
      Возможность выжить…  
      

***

  
      Грег сидел в своём кабинете и, мрачно уставившись в угол, размышлял о последних событиях, перевернувших его жизнь и жизнь всего его отдела с ног на голову.  
        
      Чёртов Шерлок! Ему обязательно надо было заметить связь последних убийств со странными исчезновениями людей, начавшими происходить в последние полгода (если более ранние случаи не затерялись среди других заявлений)?.. Обязательно было начать копать именно в этом направлении и докопаться до очень неприятных выводов? Таких, что вместо расследования убийств теперь весь его отдел должен был заниматься поисками пропавших… И как будто этого было ещё мало, в их отдел направили парочку специалистов-сирот, да ещё и холостых! Что ты будешь делать, если с ними что-нибудь случится? Кто скажет СЛОВО? И вообще, кто их принял на опасную работу в таком положении? Сам Грег, хоть его родители уже умерли, был женат и даже имел дочь, так что и после развода, к которому всё медленно шло, не остался бы без человека, при необходимости могущего его спасти.   
        
      Выругавшись, Грег перевёл взгляд на стол, где лежали досье пропавших… он уже до рези в глазах зачитал все материалы, стараясь понять или хотя бы найти что-то общее между этими людьми. И не находил. Возраст, профессия, взгляды, внешность, личные предпочтения, характер… всё различалось. Тогда почему именно они? Или это не важно? Может, важно другое? Например, место и время похищений? Но и этот параметр был уже не раз проверен и перепроверен — всё равно ничего… И самое паршивое, что люди до сих пор продолжали пропадать… уже пятьдесят два случая за полгода…   
        
      Тут в дверь кабинета, постучав, ворвалась Салли.  
      — Шеф, у нас ещё одно исчезновение! — возбуждённо затараторила она. — На этот раз пересечение Ривер Тейз и Пайкфиш-лэйн, недалеко от Ладдингфорда…  
        
      Грег застонал. Блин, словно своими мыслями накликал беду…  
        
      — Эксперты уже выехали. Нам тоже стоит поспешить, если не хотим приехать позже них.  
      — Неужели в этот раз нам даже известно точное место исчезновения? — оживился Грег, тут же вскакивая и хватая куртку.  
      — Да, сэр, — подтвердила Салли. — Только рано радуетесь — территория большая… и возле реки, куда пропавший приехал рыбачить.  
        
      Энтузиазм Грега чуть угас. Да уж… площадь поиска, должно быть, обширная, но инспектор всё равно не потерял надежду, что в этот раз удастся хоть что-то нащупать, что поможет раскрыть дело… хоть тоненькую ниточку… хоть намёк на то, в какую сторону копать дальше…  
        
      «Надо позвать Шерлока, — мелькнула у Грега мысль. — Может, хоть он увидит то, что постоянно ускользает от нашего взгляда. Чёртовы исчезновения!»  
        
      Вздохнув, инспектор достал телефон и набрал детектива. Он постарается объяснить всё до того, как сядет за руль.  
      — Шерлок, у нас ещё одно исчезновение, — без предисловия начал Грег, как только тот ответил на звонок. — В этот раз известна местность, где это случилось. Мы как раз выезжаем туда…  
      — Где? — отрывисто ответил детектив.  
      — Пересечение Ривер Тейз и Пайкфиш-лэйн. Знаешь, где это?  
      — Конечно, знаю! Мы уже выходим… — нетерпеливо фыркнули в трубке. — И, ради бога, задержи своих экспертов, чтоб ничего не затоптали! Эти идиоты…  
      — Шерлок, там вагон работы. Обширная территория, всем хватит, — не выдержал Грег, — если хочешь обязательно быть первым, то просто выходи сейчас, а не распекай работников правопорядка, — и нажал отбой.  
        
      Грег не сомневался, что Шерлок приедет. Дело его интересовало. Очень интересовало. Да, пусть это не убийство, но отличная загадка, как раз во вкусе Шерлока. Головоломка без зацепок и явных связей, а это детектив любил и точно не смог бы упустить шанс найти ответы на мучавшие его уже довольно давно вопросы.  
        
      Пока ехали до места происшествия, Салли рассказала всё, что уже было известно о новом случае. В этот раз пропал мужчина. Томас Куинси. 36 лет. Женат, имеет сына, которому недавно исполнилось семь лет. Раз в месяц ездил один рыбачить, но обязательно возвращался до темноты. В этот же раз не приехал вовремя и не отвечал на звонки, чего раньше никогда себе не позволял. Место работы пропавшего — не самый успешный банк, но и там ничего не знают. Сегодня Томас не вышел на работу, что было для всех дико: слишком ответственный человек этот Куинси, чтоб так себя вести. Даже заболев, не брал больничный, если было возможно. Все отзывы положительные, как от коллег, так и от соседей… На место рыбалки он приехал на машине. Машина осталась, а человека нет, и никто не видел, чтоб тот куда-то ушёл…  
        
      Мда… не густо.  
        
      С каждым предложением у Грега таяла надежда, что человек решил сам исчезнуть. Например, просто сбежал куда-нибудь с новой подружкой, и от этого настроение инспектора всё больше портилось. Если тот не утонул (а тела нет, и местность такая, что утопленника уже нашли бы), то это ещё один случай, которого можно было бы избежать, если бы они за месяц, что бьются над делом, смогли понять, кто и зачем похищает людей.   
        
      На версии, что это именно похищения, настаивал Шерлок. И что те явно были не случайны, что ими руководила чья-то воля, и человек, спланировавший всё, умён и изворотлив. Пока ни на одном месте преступления (правда, и мест-то было известно раз-два и обчёлся) не было оставлено никаких следов, которые бы указывали на то, как были совершены похищения и кто бы мог это сделать. Непонятно, с чего Шерлок взял, что людей похищают, но Грег решил довериться детективу, ведь тот очень редко ошибался. Можно было даже сказать, что почти никогда.   
      Так что надежда инспектора на данный выезд была вполне оправдана. Хоть и большая площадь, но известная. Может, сейчас преступник совершит ошибку, может, в этот раз оставил хоть какие-то следы и станет известно чуть больше. Хотя бы узнать, в какую сторону копать…  
        
      Вздохнув, Грег сосредоточился на дороге. Всё равно сейчас ничего путного не придёт в голову, а попасть в аварию по пути на место происшествия… Это был бы верх идиотизма.  
        
      Как ни спешил Грег, а приехали они на место уже после криминалистов и других экспертов, привлечённых в качестве специалистов узкого профиля, увидев которых, Грег поморщился и снова вспомнил про СЛОВО, которое для них некому будет произнести, если что-то случится…   
        
      Грег почти ничего не успел сделать, только подойти поздороваться, как рядом притормозил кеб, и оттуда выскочил Шерлок, сразу же стремительно врываясь на огороженную территорию рядом с машиной пропавшего. Лестрейду осталось только вздохнуть: ни здрасьте тебе, ни разрешения спросить…  
        
      К Лестрейду, недовольно следящему за Шерлоком, порхающему по месту преступления, подошёл Джон, который сгладил впечатление от слишком эксцентричного появления и лишённых вежливости, впрочем, как и всегда, действий детектива.  
        
      — Привет, — они пожали друг другу руки. — Что тут у вас?  
      — Привет, — отозвался Грег. — Да в общем-то совсем немного… — и инспектор пересказал Джону отчёт Салли. — …Так что провозимся тут долго, – закончил свою речь Лестрейд и снова вздохнул.  
      — Да уж, придётся, — Джон зябко поёжился и застегнул свою куртку. — И погодка так себе.  
      — Угу, — отозвался на это Грег. Ветер дул сильный, пробирающий аж до костей, и долго на улице находиться не хотелось, но что поделать — работа….  
        
      Стоя рядом с инспектором, Джон тоже стал наблюдать за действиями Шерлока, который, как ищейка, покрутился вокруг колёс, чуть ли не обнюхав их все, после чего залез в багажник и осмотрел кабину. По выражению лица Шерлока, когда тот вынырнул на свежий воздух, можно было сказать только одно — пусто. Снова ни одной зацепки…   
        
      Вздохнув, Джон продолжил наблюдение, надеясь, что тот всё-таки отыщет хоть что-нибудь, указывающее на неуловимого похитителя. Людей было жалко, да и Шерлок с каждым днём впадал во всё более тяжкую хандру из-за того, что ничего не может нащупать, а это грозило большими разрушениями их маленькой уютной квартирке и головной болью ему самому, доктору Уотсону…  
        
      Тут Шерлок встрепенулся и, ничего не говоря, быстро устремился прямо в чащу леса, в сторону реки, к которой, видимо, и приехал порыбачить пропавший. Грег с Джоном переглянулись и поспешили за ним следом: потеряешь из виду — и всё, потом останется только ждать, когда вернётся, если, конечно, соизволит прийти, а не убежит проверять какую-нибудь из своих догадок, не поставив никого в известность.   
        
      Слава богу, погоня длилась недолго. Когда Шерлок остановился у самой кромки воды, начав что-то сосредоточенно выискивать, его преследователи облегчённо выдохнули. Правда, и у воды детектив задержался ненадолго: только исследовал береговую линию, взял парочку каких-то образцов, что-то долго высматривал в зарослях травы, растущей наполовину в воде, после чего с кислой миной вернулся к машине потерпевшего.  
        
      — Что, ничего нового? — спросил Грег, подходя к Шерлоку. Надежда, что тот нашёл хоть какую-то зацепку, таяла на глазах. Детектив только хмыкнул, поднимая воротник своего знаменитого пальто. — Значит, опять пустышка. И что же общего у всех жертв, что ж их связывает между собой, хотел бы я знать хотя бы это! — в сердцах вздохнул инспектор, снова пытаясь найти хоть какую-то зацепку. — Будем надеяться, что эксперты…  
        
      — Ох, да не мелите ерунды, ваши эксперты ни на что не годятся! — выплюнул Шерлок, вдруг раздражаясь непонятно от чего. — Лестрейд, и вы… Разве можно быть настолько идиотом, чтоб до сих пор не понять? — всплеснув руками, продолжил Холмс: — То, что все жертвы такие разные, их и объединяет! Словно кто-то делает подборку для изучения. Заметьте, ещё ни разу не пропали люди одного возраста и профессии, исключения составляют только парные случаи, когда одновременно пропадало несколько людей… Словно кто-то ставит эксперимент, и для этого ему нужны совершенно не похожие друг на друга подопытные: воспитание, знания, реакции. Да!.. масштабный эксперимент… — уже задумчиво протянул Шерлок, складывая ладони привычным жестом и погружаясь в свои мысли.  
        
      — Как думаешь, можно рассчитывать, что большинство пропавших ещё живы? — снова подал голос инспектор. Грег не знал, как Шерлок отнесётся к вопросу: снова раздражится, проигнорирует или спокойно изложит свои соображения, может даже, просто и не услышит вопрос инспектора, блуждая у себя в чертогах…  
        
      — С вероятностью в восемьдесят процентов, но не исключено, что парочка мертвы, — не открывая глаз, всё-таки ответил Холмс. — Как те трупы, что привели нас к похищениям. Скорее всего, это неудачные первые попытки…  
        
      Джон, всё это время стоящий рядом, покосился на Шерлока, впавшего в транс, и повернулся к инспектору.  
      — Думаю, это надолго… — вздохнул он. — Мы пока можем попить кофе.  
      — Откуда здесь… — Грег скептически осмотрелся: лес и пыльная одинокая трасса — унылый пейзаж, — можно взять кофе?  
        
      Собеседник на это хитро улыбнулся и торжественно достал из своей сумки термос.  
      — Когда ты позвонил, чайник как раз вскипел, — пояснил доктор удивлённому инспектору. — Я подумал, что лишним не будет.  
        
      — Правильно подумал, — широко улыбнулся Грег, принимая от Джона кружку хоть и с растворимым, зато горячим кофе. — Повезло Шерлоку с таким соседом.  
      — Только он этого не ценит, — хмыкнул Джон, наливая и себе горяченького.  
      — Или делает вид, что ему всё равно, — подхватил Грег, и они одновременно рассмеялись. Инспектор вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что первый раз за неделю хоть немного расслабился. Похищения не давали нормально жить, хотелось уже покончить с этим делом и вернуться к привычной жизни с убийствами, погонями, драками и вечным адреналином…  
        
      Джон и Грег успели выпить уже по две небольшие кружки и выслушать доклад Донован, когда Шерлок соизволил разморозиться и, недовольно фыркнув: «Делать здесь больше нечего», зашагал по трассе в сторону Лондона…   
        
      Проводив Холмса недоумённым взглядом, Джон переглянулся с Грегом и поспешил догнать друга. Инспектор проводил парочку взглядом, пока они не скрылись из виду, пожал плечами и вернулся к работе. В голове мелькнула мысль, что правильней было бы дождаться такси, не отходя от места происшествия, но слишком долго думать на эту тему не было времени, так что инспектор с головой погрузился в расследование, стараясь найти хоть что-то полезное для дела, наравне с экспертами обследуя обширнейшую территорию, где, по сведениям, пропал Томас Куинси. 


	2. Все пути ведут...

      — Шерлок, зачем мы ушли с места происшествия? — догнав друга, первым делом спросил Джон. — Ты же не собираешься пешком возвращаться…  
      — Конечно, нет, Джон, что за глупые фантазии, — фыркнул, не дослушав, Шерлок, продолжая идти по трассе по направлению к городу.   
        
      — Тогда почему… — поняв, что Шерлок сказал всё, что хотел, снова начал Джон, но тут его друг резко свернул и скрылся в зарослях, что росли рядом с дорогой. Джону ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ним. — Шерлок…  
      —Тс-с-с… — приложил палец к губам детектив, заставляя друга замолчать, и быстрым шагом стал углубляться в лес. Как понял Джон, по направлению к месту происшествия.   
        
      — Ты же сказал, что нам там делать больше нечего, — прошептал Джон, догнав Шерлока.   
      — Вместе с полицией точно нечего, а вот вдвоём… — тихо ответил Шерлок.  
      — Шерлок, что ты задумал?.. — в шёпоте Джона почувствовалось беспокойство…  
      — Ничего такого… — пренебрежительно отозвался детектив, — дождёмся, когда все покинут местность у водоёма, и снова его осмотрим.  
        
      От перспективы пробыть в лесу пару часов Джону тут же стало холодно. Знал бы, что придётся так долго ждать на улице, оделся бы теплее.  
        
      — Ты ведь точно знаешь, зачем мы остаёмся, да? Ты что-то нашёл… — подозрительно прищурился Джон, Шерлок же на это только пожал плечами. — Тогда почему ты не рассказал Лестрейду?  
      — Джон, ты же прекрасно знаешь, я не делюсь теориями. Только если уверен, а сейчас не тот случай, — и Шерлок замолчал, поджав губы, давая понять, что дальнейшие расспросы бессмысленны: всё равно ничего не скажет.  
      Джон глубоко вздохнул и постарался унять раздражение. Ох уж этот гений со своими принципами.   
        
      Наконец, они добрались до места происшествия и спрятались так, чтоб их было не видно и не слышно, зато они могли наблюдать за действиями экспертов. Шерлок какое-то время следил за их работой, постоянно морщась и, кажется, удерживая себя от разочарованных восклицаний, после чего сложил ладони и погрузился в себя. Видимо, решил не тратить зря время и поберечь свои нервные клетки, решая в уме какие-нибудь сложные задачи. Не исключено, что сейчас он пересматривал все материалы дела, учитывая недавно обнаруженную им подсказку. Что Шерлок мог найти, Джон не имел понятия, но надеялся, что это поможет, и расследование наконец-то сдвинется с мёртвой точки.  
        
      Сколько они ждали, неизвестно. Джон потерял счёт времени, а доставать руки из карманов, чтоб посмотреть на часы, не хотелось — и так холодно.   
      Наконец, эксперты стали собираться, и Шерлок встрепенулся. Он так и просидел всё это время в одной позе со сложенными домиком руками и остекленевшим взглядом и, кажется, даже не чувствовал холода. Когда последний человек скрылся в лесу, детектив тут же вскочил и ринулся к воде…  
        
      — Эй, Шерлок, подожди меня, — приглушённо крикнул вслед детективу Джон, вставая с корточек и пытаясь как можно скорее восстановить кровообращение в затёкших конечностях.  
      — Не тормози, — раздражённо ответил на это Шерлок, но остановился и даже развернулся в сторону друга, сверля того недовольным взглядом и чуть ли не приплясывая на месте от нетерпения.  
        
      — И что мы ищем? — спросил Джон, когда смог наконец-то доковылять до детектива, который уже весь извёлся от ожидания.  
      — Сейчас, — широко улыбнулся Шерлок и, подойдя к реке, осторожно вошёл в воду, всё дальше уходя от берега. Он даже ботинки не снял…  
        
      — Шерлок, что ты делаешь? Немедленно вылазь оттуда!.. — разозлился Джон. Нет, конечно, речка не очень глубокая, но вода-то холодная! Можно даже сказать, ледяная! Точно простудится, выхаживай его потом…  
      — Вот оно! — удовлетворённо воскликнул Шерлок, перебив друга. — Джон, иди сюда!  
      — Нет, Шерлок, это ты немедленно вылезаешь из воды, понятно?! Ты. Сейчас. Выйдешь. Ко мне. И мы поедем домой, пока ты не заболел. — В голосе доктора чувствовались раздражение и злость. Может, в другое время Шерлок и послушался бы, но не сейчас, когда наконец-то — НАКОНЕЦ-ТО — дело, что так долго выматывало и злило, начало проясняться.  
      — Джон, ты должен это увидеть, — с нажимом произнёс Шерлок. — Я никуда не пойду, пока ты не посмотришь.  
        
      Тишину после этих слов можно было резать ножом, такая она была густая…   
      Джон сдался первым.  
        
      — О боже, — простонал он и стал снимать ботинки.  
      — Что ты там возишься? Скорее сюда, Джон! Да бога ради, поторопись!.. — вдруг застонал Шерлок, и Джон, плюнув на своё занятие, тоже вошёл в воду — в ботинках. «Ну, хоть камни со дна в ступни впиваться не будут…» — мелькнуло в голове, а в следующую секунду стало не до того — холод пронзил от макушки до самых пяток. Джон задрожал.  
        
      — Надеюсь, это действительно было необходимо, — подойдя, только и смог проворчать Джон, — потому что, если это не так, то я тебя убью. Или не стану лечить, что в нашем случае одно и то же…  
      — Ерунда, Джон! — отмахнулся Шерлок, явно думая о чём-то другом. Джону осталось только вздохнуть и смириться с положением дел. — Смотри скорее. Что ты видишь?  
        
      Джон огляделся. Они стояли по колено в воде возле какой-то высокой травы, что частично торчала над поверхностью.  
      — Ничего не вижу, Шерлок, — признался Джон, пожав плечами.  
      — Ну же, смотри внимательней, — нетерпеливо произнёс детектив, переступив с ноги на ногу от нетерпения. Или всё-таки от холода?..  
      — Шерлок, какое может быть «смотри», когда я сейчас окончательно и бесповоротно окоченею! — огрызнулся Джон на друга, но Шерлок его словно не слышал…  
        
      — Видишь, как примята трава прямо перед тобой?  
      — Я думал, она так растёт, — произнёс Джон, поёжившись, и постарался внимательней рассмотреть узкие травинки. И правда, некоторые были надломлены, словно их кто-то раздвигал.  
        
      — Люди пропадали возле водоёмов! Всегда, если не в непосредственной близости, то неподалёку были реки, речки, озёра или ещё какая-нибудь вода! Конечно, не всегда известно место, но… я могу предположить с вероятностью в девяносто процентов, что прав. И одно из доказательств этого сейчас у нас перед глазами! — Шерлок взволнованно взмахнул рукой.  
        
      — Может, раз Томас Куинси поехал рыбачить, то он просто решил позакидывать удочку в траве? Шерлок, в таких местах обычно лучше клюёт… — рассудительно заметил Джон.  
      — Не говори ерунды! В таком случае не обязательно лезть в траву, можно стоять рядом!  
        
      — А если крючок зацепился? — упорствовал Джон.  
      — Нет-нет-нет, Джон, ты смотришь, но не наблюдаешь! Если бы крючок зацепился, то в том месте, где мистер Куинси пытался его достать, трава была бы не просто примята, а повреждена. А тут нет ничего подобного. Плюс след тянется слишком далеко…  
      И Шерлок пошёл вперёд, следуя по только ему заметным следам из примятых и надломленных травинок. Джону снова ничего другого не оставалось, как последовать за другом.  
        
      — Мы ничего не могли обнаружить, потому что не там искали! — рассуждал Шерлок, продвигаясь вперёд. Правда, скорость была не такой стремительной, как тому бы хотелось — трава замедляла движения, отчего детектив время от времени морщился, но упорно продолжал идти. — Мы облазили всю сушу, а ответ всё это время был в воде! Всегда в воде!  
        
      — Да-да, конечно, — поспешил согласиться Джон, лишь бы его друг не стал жестикулировать, доказывая свою правоту, и не заехал бы ему случайно, например, в ухо, ну или не обрызгал — тоже приятного мало… — А теперь как ты думаешь, что мы обнаружим в конце? Зачем идём по следу? Ты уже знаешь, что нас ждёт?  
      — Не имею ни малейшего понятия, — простодушно ответил Шерлок, обернувшись, и улыбнулся Джону. — Но надеюсь хоть что-нибудь понять, найти новые улики или зацепки…  
        
      — Всё ясно, — вздохнул Джон, зацепившись за что-то ногой и чуть не упав. — Значит, у тебя нет плана.  
      — Какой план, мы импровизируем! — усмехнулся Шерлок. Было заметно, что ему нравится то, что сейчас происходило. — В конце пути может быть опасно, — поддразнил он друга.  
      — О да, прям мечтаю! — хмыкнул Джон, у которого уже почти перестали чувствоваться ноги от холода. Всё, о чём он сейчас мог думать — это горячий душ, тёплый чай и мягкая постель, что, кажется, ещё долго не предвиделось… Простуды, видимо, уже не избежать. И хорошо бы обойтись только ей, без чего-нибудь похуже.  
        
      Шерлок между тем прибавил шагу…   
      Задумавшись, Джон безропотно следовал за детективом и не заметил, как они оказались в конце пути. Только врезавшись в спину резко затормозившего Шерлока, он стал оглядываться вокруг.   
      — Где это мы?.. — присвистнув, через некоторое время произнёс он удивлённо.   
        
      И было чему удивиться.   
      Они точно находились не у места происшествия. Вода, в которой они стояли, доходила им только до щиколоток. Вокруг — ни деревца, а впереди какое-то большое монументальное здание… и водопад, который не отбрасывал брызг.   
        
      Такого не могло быть, но это происходило.  
        
      — Шерлок? — неуверенно снова произнёс Джон, дотрагиваясь до плеча друга, отчего тот вздрогнул и словно вышел из транса.  
      — Джон? — потерянно произнёс он, оглядываясь вокруг. — Как мы сюда попали?  
        
      — Сам бы хотел знать,— ответил Джон, стараясь не выдать волнения. Он-то уже осмотрелся, хоть немного пришёл в себя, а Шерлок… Не хотелось, чтоб тот впал в панику, что бывало, когда детектив не мог себе объяснить происходящее. Живо вспомнился Баскервиль с его огромным хаундом. — Есть предположения?  
        
      Шерлок молчал, только сверлил местность пронзительным взглядом, и Джон был уверен, что ни одна деталь не пройдёт мимо детектива…  
        
      — Парочка есть, — задумчиво отозвался тот, когда Джон уже перестал ждать ответа, — но ни одно не кажется правдоподобным…   
      — Что ж, может, тогда что-нибудь предпримем, не стоять же здесь до скончания века…   
        
      Одобрительно фыркнув, Шерлок попробовал шагнуть в сторону берега, и в его глазах впервые промелькнул страх. Джон похолодел… Он тоже попытался выйти из воды и… не смог — ноги словно примёрзли ко дну, словно их кто-то держал. В панике Джон стал дёргаться во все стороны и… только в одну получилось сдвинуться. И не просто сдвинуться, а свободно перемещаться.  
        
      Только к водопаду, и никак иначе.  
        
      Шерлок тоже сделал пару шагов в том же направлении и заинтересованно хмыкнул:  
      — Что ж, похоже, нас приглашают в гости, — голос детектива был насмешлив, но чувствовалось, что тот взволнован.  
      — Но как такое может быть? — Джон всё не мог прийти в себя. Такого не бывает! Этого просто не может происходить! Невозможно!  
        
      — Есть только один способ выяснить — принять предложение. — Шерлок постепенно приходил в себя, в глазах загорался нетерпеливый огонёк азарта. Ну конечно, учуял загадку, и теперь ничто на свете его не остановит!  
        
      Шерлок уверенно двинулся в сторону водопада и притормозил только перед ним. Джон встал по правую руку от детектива.  
        
      — И что дальше? — поинтересовался он.  
      — Похоже, нам туда, — Шерлок махнул рукой на поток воды, льющийся откуда-то с крыши. — Возможно, это своеобразная дверь, и нам настойчиво предлагают войти.  
        
      — Отлично, — скептически проронил Джон, осматривая поток, — только промокнуть с головы до ног не хватало для полного счастья!  
      — Возможно, и не промокнем, — отозвался Шерлок, удивлённо и задумчиво изучая свою руку, что недавно засунул в падающий поток воды — так сказать, для пробы. Рука оказалась совершенно сухой. — Возможно, это голограмма или общая галлюцинация… Джон, ты ведь тоже, как я понял, видишь перед собой водопад? — Джон кивнул. — Опиши его.  
      — Да что тут описывать? Вода как вода, только брызг нет. Что ещё скажешь в такой-то темноте?   
      Шерлок кивнул и снова уставился на воду перед собой, а Джона охватило какое-то нехорошее предчувствие.  
        
      — Шерлок, давай не пойдём, — попросил он. — Давай попробуем найти другой выход.   
      — Какой? — тут же повернулся к нему детектив, буравя заинтересованным взглядом.  
      — Не знаю, — начал нервничать Джон. — Попробуем выбраться как-нибудь иначе. Может, дождёмся утра, осмотримся и тогда что-нибудь придумаем… Позвоним сейчас кому-нибудь. Да хотя бы Лестрейду!  
        
      — Попробуй, — хмыкнул Шерлок, — уверен, что у тебя не выйдет. Или сети нет, или ещё что-нибудь…  
        
      Джон тут же достал сотовый, и… он оказался выключен. И не реагировал на кнопки. Никакие. Шерлок тоже достал свой и показал другу. Не рабочий. Такой же, не подающий признаков жизни, бесполезный кусок пластика, металла, стекла и микросхем.  
        
      — Ещё идеи? — Шерлоку явно было любопытно, что ещё придумает Джон, а у того мыслей больше и не было, разве только…  
      — Шерлок, может, один из сотовых попробовать выбросить на берег? Может, он там заработает и нас, когда хватятся, приедут и вызволят? Майкрофт, поди, сможет определить местоположение телефона…  
      — Сомневаюсь, — поморщился Шерлок, — но можешь попробовать, — и убрал сотовый снова в карман, тем самым давая понять, что жертвовать своим не собирается. Если Джон хочет, пусть свой выбрасывает.   
        
      Делать было нечего и после тяжёлого вздоха бесполезный сейчас телефон был отброшен как можно дальше. Удивительно, но ему ничего не помешало пролететь положенные метры и приземлиться где-то на берегу…  
        
      — Доволен? — поинтересовался Шерлок. — Теперь, может быть, всё-таки примем предложение? — кажется, терпение друга подходило к концу, и Джон скрепя сердце согласился. Ждать было нечего. Джон уже сильно сомневался, что при свете дня ситуация изменится, и им всё равно придётся шагнуть в водопад. А если так, то зачем тянуть?  
        
      Взявшись за руки (на всякий случай — кто знает, что может произойти, вдруг разделятся?), они одновременно шагнули вперёд, под сухие струи странного водопада. Сначала друзья почувствовали ледяной холод, потом — нестерпимый жар, и темнота сомкнулась над ними…


	3. За водной стеной...

      Было твёрдо.   
      Это первое, что почувствовал Джон, очнувшись.  
      Голова побаливала, но скорее от удара об пол, чем из-за чего-то ещё. Хоть бы без сотрясения обошлось.  
        
      И тут на Джона обрушились воспоминания…  
        
      — Шерлок, — выдохнул он и резко сел, открывая глаза. Висок прострелило, но вроде боль не усилилась. Уже хорошо.  
        
      Шерлок лежал рядом. Он ещё не пришёл в себя, что встревожило Джона. Он тут же кинулся к другу, проверить, жив ли, да и если выйдет в сознание привести, будет просто отлично. Ничего не потребовалось. Стоило только Джону прикоснуться, как Шерлок пошевелился и открыл глаза.  
        
      — Давно я без сознания? — поморщившись (видимо, голова тоже болела), спросил Шерлок, сев на полу. На бетонном полу, надо заметить.  
      — Я сам только недавно очнулся, — ответил Джон, пытаясь проверить состояние Шерлока. — Голова болит? Тошнит? Чувствуешь что-нибудь необычное?  
      — Незначительная головная боль, — подтвердил Шерлок опасения доктора, вставая и осматриваясь. — Ничего серьёзного.  
        
      — Хорошо. Ладно, — тоже поднимаясь на ноги, ответил Джон. — Где это мы оказались? — присвистнул он, как только огляделся по сторонам.  
      — Похоже на склад, здание заброшенного завода или что-то в этом роде…  
      — Откуда…  
      — Джон, помещение говорит само за себя, — перебил друга Шерлок. — Трещины и выбоины на бетонном полу, влажные стены, потемневшие кое-где от времени и условий эксплуатации, состояние вентиляционных каналов говорят о том, что здание старое, но раньше активно использовалось. Большие, я бы даже сказал, огромные размеры комнаты, отсутствие окон, особенности возведения перегородок и дверных проёмов больше характерны для промышленных объектов. Отсюда вывод: склад или заброшенный завод.  
        
      — Потрясающе… — на автомате выдавил Джон, стараясь понять, как они могли оказаться в данном помещении, шагнув в водопад. Нет, конечно, здание за падающим потоком было, но неужели у него не было целой стены, чтоб вот так вот можно было попасть внутрь? Странно. Джон ещё раз огляделся и только теперь увидел потоки воды, что струились с потолка и закрывали собой всю стену. Всю. Грёбаную. Стену. И, что больше всего пугало, вода лилась бесшумно.   
        
      — Шерлок… — произнёс Джон, указывая другу на эту аномалию.  
      — Да, Джон, я заметил, — рассеяно отозвался детектив, думая о чём-то своём.  
      — Но, Шерлок, где шум? Вода не может падать просто так. Где рёв, журчание, где хотя бы брызги!  
      — И где эхо, — подхватил Шерлок. — Для такого помещения характерно наличие отражённых звуковых волн, но где они? Водопад подавляет? Нет, он не может, да и вода ли это? Если предположить, что мы пришли сюда сквозь эту стену, то то, что находится перед нами, не может быть водопадом. Мы сухие, вода не издаёт никаких звуков, нет брызг, и к тому же, присмотрись, она течёт из ниоткуда и в никуда! Больше похоже на голограмму, но я ещё ни разу не видел настолько качественной, да и где проектор? Нет, тут что-то другое, и мне очень хочется узнать, что…  
        
      Во время своей тирады Шерлок медленно приближался к водопаду и хотел уже сунуть руку в поток, но его прервали:  
      — Не советую вам этого делать, — раздался из дверей мужской, чуть хрипловатый уверенный голос. — Кто пробовал, поплатились за это или шоковым состоянием, или обморожением, или ожогом… как повезёт.  
        
      — О, наконец-то вы обозначили своё присутствие! — удовлетворённо улыбнулся Шерлок, поворачиваясь к вошедшему. — Зачем надо было следить за нами, мистер… Бёрт? Эрик Бёрт?  
      — Откуда вы… — удивился вышедший к ним шатен с насмешливой улыбкой и морщинками вокруг глаз, говорящими, что их обладатель любит улыбаться.  
        
      — Ваш случай был четырнадцатым в серии похищений, что мы расследуем. Мистер Бёрт, мне бы хотелось задать вам парочку вопросов, но сначала узнать — вы здесь один или?..  
      — Нет… Нет, не один, — перебил Шерлока Эрик Бёрт. — Мы все (по крайней мере те, кто появился после того, как стали вести дежурство возле этой комнаты) живём в паре более-менее безопасных и пригодных для этого помещениях. Пойдёмте, я вас провожу, мистер…  
        
      — Холмс… Шерлок Холмс, — представился детектив.  
      — А вы?..  
      — Джон Уотсон, — по-военному кивнул Джон. Адреналин, выброшенный в кровь при появлении незнакомца, ещё давал о себе знать.  
      — Прошу за мной, — улыбнулся Бёрт и, не оглядываясь, вышел из помещения. Шерлок и Джон, переглянувшись, поспешили следом.  
      

***

  
      — Ребята, у нас новенькие, — зайдя внутрь одной из комнат второго этажа, первым делом известил остальных Эрик Бёрт. — Мистер Шерлок Холмс и Джон Уотсон, — представил вошедших их проводник. — Они расследовали наше исчезновение, потому и попали сюда.  
        
      Джон поморщился. Он хотел бы сохранить это в тайне, но, кинув мимолётный взгляд на друга, понял, что тому без разницы, знают ли о том, чем он занимается, или нет. Ну, раз ему всё равно, то и Джон постарается не реагировать…  
        
      — Прошу внимания, — вдруг заговорил Шерлок. — Я бы хотел разобраться в происходящем, потому мне нужно поговорить отдельно с каждым из вас… И начать как можно быстрее.  
        
      Шепот пронёсся по комнате. Кто-то был возмущён поведением новенького, то есть Шерлока, а кое-кто, наоборот, одобрял его действия. Впрочем, противоречивая реакция на действия детектива была довольно привычной, и можно было не обращать внимания, всё равно Шерлок добьётся своего, как всегда.  
        
      — Мне бы хотелось поговорить с каждым в очерёдности их попадания в это… место, — продолжил Холмс, когда люди стихли. — Это бы помогло более точно выстроить цепочку событий, которая привела всех нас сюда.   
        
      — Значит, я первый, — раздался из угла ироничный голос. — А вот следующего допросить не удастся.  
      — Это почему? — заинтересовался Шерлок.  
      — Ну, если бы вы были медиумом, которых не существует, то да, а так… и то не уверен. Он умер в одной из тех странных дьявольских комнат. Мы тогда ещё не знали об их существовании, потому не особо опасались ходить везде, где захочется, взламывали все двери в поисках выхода или чего-нибудь полезного. Тогда мы ещё надеялись вырваться отсюда.  
      — Вот как… — медленно произнёс Шерлок, сложив руки в излюбленной манере. — Но мы не с того начали. Давайте вы расскажите мне свою историю с того момента, как оказались в Тонбридже, хотя живёте в Харлоу…  
        
        
      Послушав опрос первой пары людей и прикинув, сколько ещё человек ожидает допроса, Джон заскучал и решил пройтись по зданию, осмотреть его, так сказать. Своими глазами увидеть всё то, о чём попавшие раньше уже успели рассказать. Уж больно странная картина вырисовывалась.   
        
      — Шерлок, я бы хотел пойти осмотреться, — сообщил он своему другу, когда очередной парень отошёл от детектива, выжатый, как лимон, его расспросами.   
      — Сейчас? — отозвался Шерлок, внимательно посмотрев на Джона.  
      — Да, — кивнул Джон. — Именно сейчас.  
      — Один?  
      — Если есть такая возможность. Тебя же сейчас от допроса не оторвёшь, — усмехнулся Джон, — а так убьём сразу двух зайцев: ты узнаёшь у людей всё, что сможешь, а я осматриваю доступную территорию. После — делимся выводами.  
        
      — Если пойдёте гулять, то не входите в двери, отмеченные красным маркером — они ведут в опасные для жизни комнаты, где мы уже теряли людей. Таких же исследователей, как вы. И лучше ничего не трогайте. Кто знает, какие ещё это место хранит тайны.  
      — Благодарю за предупреждение, — кивнул Джон своему бывшему проводнику. Кажется, Эрик Бёрт был лидером этих попавших в непростую ситуацию людей. Он держался намного спокойней и уверенней остальных, хоть Джон, прошедший Афганистан, и видел, чего тому это стоило. — Так я пойду? — снова обратился Джон к Шерлоку.  
      — Иди, — отозвался Шерлок, тише добавив: — и будь осторожен…  
      

***

  
      Всё, что рассказывали, оказалось правдой. По крайней мере то, что Джон уже успел проверить… И из всего происходящего больше всего нервировала эта постоянная капель, что была слышна почти везде…  
        
      Кап… Кап… Кап…  
        
      Джон уже методично обошёл весь первый этаж, заглядывая везде, куда только можно. Правда, таких мест было не так много — большинство дверей оказалось закрыто и, помня предупреждение, Джон туда не совался. Открытые же комнаты все были удивительно похожи друг на друга: огромные помещения полностью из бетона, серые, неуютные… и только в одном Джон обнаружил окна. Окна, в которых клубилась тьма. Темнота, ничто, пустота — только так и можно охарактеризовать то, что получалось рассмотреть, как бы долго Джон ни вглядывался. И это не добавило ему оптимизма.  
        
      Только в помещении, где был официальный выход, Джон испытал прилив сил. Там, на проходной, окна, что располагались по бокам от дверей, отображали реальный мир, но подойти к ним оказалось невозможно. Словно невидимая стена отгородила людей в здании от их, такого знакомого и желанного, мира. И это было страшно…  
        
      Кап… Кап… Кап…  
        
      Ещё… везде была эта проклятая вода! В каждом помещении, во всех коридорах.  
      Она капала с потолка, бежала ручейками, покрывала пол некоторых помещений по щиколотку, струилась по стенам и даже потолку, тихо журчала и напрягала только одним своим присутствием. Причём вода совершенно не подчинялась законам физики: текла как горизонтально, так и вертикально, как снизу вверх, так и сверху вниз… для неё не существовало никаких запретов, и это нервировало… Правда, человеку вреда она не наносила — можно было трогать и ходить по ней совершенно спокойно. Не от всех струй намокала одежда, не вся вода была «мокрой». Некоторая никак не влияла на окружающее, словно частично была обманом зрения…  
        
      Кап… Кап… Кап…  
        
      Ещё и звуковые эффекты… для каждой комнаты свои.   
      Капель, журчание, эхо… Были комнаты, которые сочетали все эти звуки, были такие, где присутствовал только один какой-нибудь эффект, а ещё находились помещения, где даже голос не был слышен, где тишина была абсолютной… очень тёмное и угрюмое место.  
        
      Кап… Кап… Кап…  
        
      Джон поёжился и сильнее укутался в куртку. Нет, холодно не было. Было неуютно и жутко… Помещения на Джона действовали угнетающе — захотелось назад, к людям, но раз вызвался осмотреть всё здание, то надо продолжать…   
        
      Серость. Влажность. Безнадёжность.  
      Бетон…  
      Потолок, стены, пол…  
      И вода, везде вода…  
        
      И слабый свет, непонятно откуда исходящий… он не давал всё как следует рассмотреть, но его хотя бы хватало, чтоб видеть.  
        
      Кап… Кап… Кап…  
        
      Наконец, Джон закончил осмотр.   
      Отмеченных красным маркером комнат оказалось четыре: две на втором и две на третьем этаже. Конечно же, Джон обошёл их стороной, правда, издали всё-таки заглянув в эти странные помещения через дверные проёмы. Ничего особенного — такие же серые, огромные и пустые.  
      На третьем этаже нашлось две комнаты со странными аппаратами, похожими то ли на станки, то ли на генераторы энергии. Джон не разбирался в подобном… и не стал близко подходить, а то ещё как шарахнет током, например, или ещё что случится…   
        
      Здание, по ощущениям Джона, было большое, монументальное, с огромными помещениями полностью из бетона и тремя этажами. На крышу его не пропустила схожая прозрачная стена с той, какая не давала подойти к дверям на проходной первого этажа… Эх, действительно, замкнутое пространство — не сбежать, не уйти, не выбраться…   
        
      Вздохнув с облегчением, Джон наконец-то смог вернуться к остальным. Особенно ему хотелось поговорить с Шерлоком, узнать, какие тот сделал выводы из услышанного, и поделиться своими наблюдениями. Одному бродить по зданию оказалось не лучшей идеей — слишком жутко, словно оказался в каком-то фильме ужасов… и это ощущение Джону не понравилось.   
        
      Но, вернувшись, Шерлока среди остальных людей Джон не обнаружил. Тот уже закончил допросы и куда-то ушёл, сказав, что ему надо подумать, а тут все слишком шумят, хоть все и сидели тихо, как мышки.   
        
      Встревожившись, Джон пошёл разыскивать своего такого неугомонного друга… Благо теперь он хорошо ориентировался в этом жутком здании-западне.


	4. Выводы

      Долго искать друга не пришлось. Он обнаружился в соседней комнате — такой же большой, серой и неуютной, сидящим прямо на полу, сложив ладони домиком и закрыв глаза. Видимо, капель, что монотонно раздавалась в помещении, его не отвлекала от размышлений. В отличие от находящихся рядом людей…  
        
      — Джон, — слегка улыбнулся Шерлок, стоило тому только войти, немного неуверенно потоптавшись в дверях, и остановиться перед детективом.  
      — Ну как, опрос помог? — не удержавшись, поинтересовался Джон: уж очень ему было любопытно. Осмотр здания, к сожалению, не дал желаемых результатов. Познавательно, немного жутко, очень-очень странно — и только. — Узнал что-нибудь интересное? Есть то, что помогло бы нам всем выбраться?  
        
      — Возможно. Не знаю. Не хватает данных, — Шерлок наконец открыл глаза и посмотрел на друга. — Впрочем, ты тоже не обнаружил ничего стоящего.  
      — Почему так решил? — заинтересовался Джон, садясь напротив Шерлока. Разговаривать, смотря на друга сверху вниз, не хотелось, да и ноги уже начинали гудеть. Хорошо хоть, пол в этом помещении был сухой.  
        
      — Если бы тебя заинтересовало что-то, ты бы уже рассказал мне, но вместо этого первым делом начал расспрашивать, а не делиться информацией. Следовательно, не обнаружил ничего, что, по твоему мнению, могло бы быть важно. Хочу подчеркнуть — по твоему мнению, которое часто бывает ошибочным, а потому слушаю… — и Шерлок снова закрыл глаза. Видимо, чтоб лучше сконцентрироваться на фактах…  
        
      Привычно пропустив нелестное высказывание друга мимо ушей, тяжело вздохнув и облизав губы, Джон начал свой рассказ, стараясь припомнить каждую виденную им мелочь. Он, как никто, знал, что детали, показавшиеся ему самому неважными, могут подтолкнуть Шерлока к разгадке.  
        
      Рассказ Джона Шерлок перебил всего два раза. Первый — когда друг добрался до проходной, второй — когда рассказывал о странных машинах, найденных им на третьем этаже. Уточняющие вопросы Шерлока привели Джона в замешательство… Ну вот зачем надо было знать, сколько комнат отделяет проходную от помещения, где они появились? Или сколько шагов между обнаруженными им машинами? А уж вопрос, был ли пол влажным и слышалось ли там эхо, и вовсе вызвал недоумение.  
        
      — Ну уж извини, что не кричал в каждом помещении, чтоб проверить отсутствие или наличие эха… — возмутился Джон, когда Шерлок его вконец достал странными вопросами, хоть и обещал себе не реагировать, что бы тот ни выкинул. И почему ни одного вопроса не было про дверь на крышу, к которой нельзя было подойти, так же как и в проходной, Джону тоже было совсем непонятно…  
        
      — Жаль, — заключил детектив, вскакивая на ноги и начиная нетерпеливо мерить комнату шагами. — Всё равно мало данных! Слишком мало!.. Чёрт!!! — Шерлок запустил руки в волосы и взлохматил и без того растрёпанную уже причёску. — Слишком много вопросов и ни одного ответа!   
      Я знаю, что убийства не были целью — это неудачные попытки захвата, но с каждым разом у него получается всё лучше и лучше, при этом я не представляю, как преступник это делает и зачем. Понятно только, что при похищениях как-то использовалась вода… точнее, водоёмы.  
      Подборка людей говорит об эксперименте, проводимом этим некто, но что за эксперимент (если похищали действительно с данной целью) и чего он хочет добиться? Цель?   
      Как мы убедились, возможности преступника велики. Он как минимум обладает неизвестными ещё миру разработками. Об этом говорит и «сухая» вода, больше похожая на голограмму, и то, что всем находящимся в здании не требуется пища и сон для существования. Они не устают, не болеют (хотя в здании прохладно, и многие давно бы уже слегли как минимум с простудой при таких условиях жизни), возможно, даже не старятся, но об этом судить сложно — слишком мало времени прошло.   
      Любая электроника не действует, зато механические устройства продолжают работать. Взгляни на свои часы — они у тебя старые, без элементов питания, так что стрелки до сих пор движутся, показывая время. Кстати, не забывай о заводе, возможно, эти часы — единственное, что позволит следить за временем.  
      В здании постоянный источник света, по нему не понять, день сейчас или ночь, везде вода, причём двух видов — вполне обычная и другая, со странными физическими свойствами, звуковые эффекты — для каждой комнаты свои, прозрачные стены, не пускающие к выходам (вид какой-то неизвестной нам энергии?), четыре помещения (как минимум, неизвестно, что за закрытыми дверями), в которые нельзя войти без последствий — не уверен, что они просто убивают, возможно, это следствие какого-то другого физического процесса, что там происходит…  
      Здание словно вырвали из знакомого нам мира и поместили в другой, с другими законами и логикой, но ведь такое невозможно! Значит, или здание накрыто каким-то особым полем, меняющим законы, или нам, пока мы не очнулись, например, что-нибудь вкололи…   
        
      Шерлок на мгновение замер, после чего как безумный подскочил к Джону и схватил того за плечи.  
      — Джон, ты же врач, ты должен будешь всех нас осмотреть! Проверить наличие следов укола или каких-нибудь других отклонений от нормы! И как я сразу об этом не подумал!..  
        
      Джон остолбенел. Не часто на тебя коршуном пикируют частные детективы с горящими глазами и новыми сумасшедшими идеями. Хотя… в этот раз предложение Шерлока было вполне обоснованным.   
        
      — Хорошо. Ладно, — придя в себя и привычно облизав губы, отозвался Джон. — А когда? И где…  
      — Прямо сейчас! — фыркнул на это Шерлок, наконец отцепившись от друга и тут же начиная раздеваться, продолжая при этом говорить: — Начни с меня. Мы последние, кто оказался здесь, потому на нас должно быть лучше заметно воздействие, если таковое имело место быть.   
        
      Осмотр не занял много времени. Джон немного смущался и сетовал на отсутствие необходимых для более тщательного обследования инструментов, но при этом вердикт был твёрд: никаких видимых глазу повреждений не найдено. Так же было и у остальных людей, которых Джон осмотрел…  
        
      — Ничего. Ни следов уколов, ни отклонений в физиологии не выявлено, — подошёл Джон к детективу, осмотрев последнего из похищенных.  
      — Что ж, отсутствие результата — тоже результат, — скривился Шерлок.— Но исключить воздействие газа или какого-нибудь средства, впитывающегося через поры на коже, нельзя… Чёрт, слишком много допущений! Кругом одни неизвестные! — и детектив, снова взлохматив свою причёску, выбежал из комнаты.  
        
      — Шерлок, стой! — крикнул ему вслед Джон и постарался догнать несносного гения, пока тот не совершил что-нибудь опрометчивое…  
      

***

  
      Они обошли здание уже целых два раза. Точнее, оббежали. Слишком стремительно Шерлок двигался, почти нигде не задерживаясь, и Джону стоило огромного труда поспевать за детективом. Как же хорошо, что он ранее уже всё успел осмотреть, иначе, двигаясь с такой скоростью, ничего бы не запомнил. Зато Шерлок, кажется, не только успел в мозгу составить план здания со всеми его безопасными, смертельными и закрытыми помещениями, но и заметить кучу деталей, которые Джон пропустил, гуляя в одиночку.   
        
      — Что, идём осматривать всё в третий раз? — догнав Шерлока, задумчиво остановившегося возле проходной, поинтересовался Джон. — Что ты хочешь найти, хотел бы я знать?  
        
      — Мне надо подумать, — вместо ответа проронил детектив и, резко развернувшись, стремительно скрылся на лестнице. Вздохнув, Джон побежал следом.   
        
      Правда, далеко детектив не ушёл. Свернув в первую же безопасную комнату на втором этаже, он подошёл к сухой стене и, привалившись к ней, сполз на пол, сложив руки домиком и закрыв глаза. И снова, как назло, в комнате была слышна эта чёртова капель!  
        
      Кап… Кап… Кап…  
        
      Джон тоже вошёл и опёрся спиной о стену рядом с дверью, приготовившись к долгому ожиданию. Уотсон знал — Шерлок в такой позе может сидеть часами, не замечая ничего вокруг, и оставить друга в таком состоянии не мог. Особенно в этом странном и пугающем месте, когда непонятно, что вообще происходит.   
        
      Уже через полтора часа помещение стало давить. Серое, огромное, с бесшумно бегущей по одной из стен водой и постоянной капелью… Оно пробуждало в душе Джона самые мрачные мысли. Чувство безысходности сковало душу. Стало казаться, что выхода нет, что они навечно замурованы в этом здании…  
        
      Кап… Кап… Кап…  
        
      Джон держался, сколько мог, и всё-таки не выдержал…  
        
      — Шерлок, — вдруг взмолился он, хотя ещё минуту назад дал себе слово стоять тихо ещё хотя бы полчаса. — Давай уйдём отсюда! Сменим комнату. Всё что угодно, только не эта капель! Она меня с ума сводит!  
      — Да? — поднял брови Шерлок, выныривая из транса и с интересом рассматривая друга, словно видел его впервые. — А меня совсем не раздражает…  
        
      — Ну конечно, ты же ушёл в свои Чертоги Разума, и всё отлично, а я уже пару часов её слушаю! Знаешь, в Средневековье даже пытка капающей водой была!  
      — Насколько я помню, чтоб это считалось пыткой, вода должна капать на лоб… — губы детектива дрогнули в попытке сдержать улыбку.  
      — О, заткнись, — закатил глаза Джон. — Мне и одного звука достаточно!  
        
      Шерлок пожал плечами и поднялся на ноги.  
      — И что ты предлагаешь?  
      

***

  
      Конечно, они нашли другую комнату, которая бы устраивала обоих. И она стала их штаб-квартирой, как с усмешкой стал называть её Джон на следующий день их пребывания в этом странном месте. Ну, на следующий, если судить по часам, которые действительно продолжали работать, другие же признаки смены времени суток отсутствовали— не будешь же постоянно сидеть в проходной и пялиться на окна?  
        
      Сейчас уже прошло три дня с момента, как они попали в здание. Ничего не происходило. Дни были похожи друг на друга. Люди, которые оживились при их появлении, снова потихоньку начали впадать в апатию и тоску. Чувство безысходности так и витало в воздухе… И даже Шерлок как-то притих, что было нехорошим признаком.   
        
      Осмотрев и исследовав всё, что было возможно в первый же день, проверив парочку своих гипотез, весь следующий день детектив посвятил обдумыванию происходящего, но, видимо, ни одна гипотеза его так и не устроила. С каждым днём Шерлок становился всё более раздражённым и замкнутым, он уже даже хотел пойти взламывать закрытые двери — вдруг где-то там найдётся ответ… зацепка… недостающая деталь головоломки… И Джону с большим трудом удалось отговорить друга от этого безумного шага, но… неприятное чувство опасности, чего-то неотвратимо приближающегося, теперь стало преследовать Джона, когда тот смотрел на Шерлока.  
        
      Джон всё чаще заставал друга стоящим рядом с «сухими» струями с погружённой в них рукой и задумчивым видом. Всё больше Джона пугал то отсутствующий, то какой-то лихорадочный взгляд Шерлока, заставляющий замирать сердце от беспокойства. Лишь бы Шерлок от безысходности не совершил глупость, лишь бы не решился на отчаянные меры только потому, что не способен быстро разгадать происходящее здесь безумие и вытащить всех попавших в ловушку, лишь бы…   
        
      — Джон, подойди и обопрись о стену за стекающим потоком, — вдруг попросил Шерлок, вырвав Джона из размышлений. Тот, пожав плечами, выполнил вполне безобидную, на его взгляд, просьбу и без сомнений сунул руку в воду рядом с рукой детектива. — Что ты чувствуешь?  
      — Стену, Шерлок, только стену, — устало отозвался Джон. — Ты уже спрашивал это раньше.  
        
      — Да, но за прошедшее время ощущения могли измениться, — мягко произнёс Шерлок, заставив Джона насторожиться. Мягкие интонации были не свойственны другу, если только он что-нибудь не замышлял… — Пойми, вода пока единственный якорь в цепочке событий, который я вижу! Она есть везде: при похищениях, в здании, как способ попасть сюда и, следовательно,может быть ключом к пониманию происходящего!   
        
      Джона словно молнией поразило. Шерлок… он не сказал — выходом, как поступил бы любой другой человек. Нет! Для него это — ключ к пониманию, и только! Чёртов гений, снова его интересует только загадка, а не жизни более полусотни людей, попавших в ловушку! Но, возможно, он всё-таки ошибается?..  
        
      — Шерлок, ключ к пониманию? — спросил Джон едва заметно дрожащим голосом. — Не к выходу?  
      — Джон, ты что, стал плохо слышать? — раздражённо заметил Шерлок, отходя от стены и начиная мерить шагами комнату. — Именно к пониманию! Это же так интересно! Здесь не надо есть и спать, здесь не болеют, иначе простудой бы заразилось уже большинство попавших сюда людей. Если понять, как этого добились, то…   
        
      — О, конечно, ты не ищешь выход! Тебе куда интересней разгадать, что здесь происходит, а на людей плевать! Снова. Как же я мог быть так слеп! — Джон сжал кулаки. Его уже начинало потряхивать от злости, а желание куда-нибудь сбежать, желательно как можно дальше от детектива, чтоб успокоиться, становилось всё сильнее…  
      — Джон… — Шерлок остановился и внимательно посмотрел на друга.  
        
      — Что, Шерлок? Скажешь, это не так? Что понимание — ключ к успеху, что только узнав, почему всё происходит, можно выбраться? А если нет? Если выход найти куда проще, чем узнать тайну сего места, что тогда? Ты возьмёшься? Ты готов бросить такую захватывающую загадку ради спасения жизней?.. — замолчав, Джон требовательно посмотрел на Шерлока, но тот промолчал… — Нет. Конечно же, нет! Я так и думал… Что ж… Пойду пройдусь. — И Джон вылетел из комнаты, тяжело дыша, пытаясь прогнать из груди то чувство разочарования, что только что испытал… И не заметил удовлетворение в глазах провожающего его взглядом Шерлока…


	5. На самом деле...

      Джон был зол. Очень. Так сильно, что хотелось сбежать на край света, а не вышагивать по коридорам этого странного здания в попытке взять себя в руки.  
        
      Шерлок! Какой же он всё-таки… социопат! Хоть иногда мог бы думать и о людях?   
        
      Нет, Джон не надеялся, что Шерлок изменится, но хоть иногда, в самых критических ситуациях, мог бы он хоть немного отодвинуть свои интересы в сторону и подумать о ком-то, кроме себя и своей любознательности? Как бы это его не сгубило… Как бы не…  
        
      Джон резко затормозил.  
      А ведь такое уже бывало! Шерлок не раз уже злил его, чтоб остаться одному и совершить то, что, по мнению Джона, было неприемлемым или опасным…  
        
      «Шерлок, нет! О боже!..» — и Джон рванул назад, надеясь успеть, остановить, не дать совершить очередную глупость…  
        
      Напрасно. Шерлока, конечно же, в комнате уже не было.   
        
      Куда он мог пойти?  
      Что захотел скрыть от Джона?  
      Какой такой глупый поступок можно здесь совершить? Опасный, глупый, безумный поступок…  
        
      Пока Джон размышлял, тело действовало само — и вот он уже стоял перед мистером Бёртом и спрашивал, не видел ли тот Шерлока Холмса… Хорошо, что их штаб-квартира располагалась недалеко от общих комнат…  
        
      Эрик Бёрт оказался отличным лидером — уже через пару секунд, выяснив, что случилось, он отправил людей на поиски, да и сам сорвался с места... как и Джон, который наконец-то вышел из ступора, вызванного шоком и волнением за друга.   
        
      Конечно же, Джон заподозрил самое худшее. И оказался прав. Он настиг Шерлока у одной из странных комнат, что убивали, с занесённой уже через порог ногой…  
        
      — Не-е-е-ет! — крикнул Джон и яростно рванулся вперёд, понимая, что не успевает… В последней надежде он протянул руку и, схватив Шерлока за плечо, изо всех сил дёрнул обратно. Тело поддалось, но сам Джон почувствовал, как теряет равновесие и проваливается за дверь… последней мыслью стало облегчённое: «Смог. Всё-таки спас…» — и тут Джона настигла темнота…  
        
        
      Приходить в себя было трудно. Голова раскалывалась, тело не хотело подчиняться, со зрением тоже творилось что-то неладное. Что произошло?.. Тут память вернулась, и Джон резко сел. Оказывается, он лежал перед дверью, а за её порогом, в двадцати шагах, лежало его тело…  
        
      «Что происходит? Я умер? Вроде нет свидетельств, что при остановке сердца выходишь из тела. Как такое вообще может быть? И где Шерлок?»  
        
      Оглядевшись вокруг, Джон сделал вывод, что тот куда-то смылся. «Надеюсь, он не полезет меня доставать? — подумал Джон. — Не зря же я пожертвовал собой, чтоб его спасти». Он поднял руки, чтоб потереть лицо, и замер. Руки были не его.   
        
      Длинные музыкальные пальцы явно принадлежали Шерлоку. Телу Шерлока.  
        
      — Что за… — выругался Джон, вскакивая с пола и чуть снова не падая. Чужое тело было до жути непривычным и плохо слушалось…  
        
      — Мистер Холмс, с вами всё в порядке? Что тут происходит? Почему вы ушли, никого не предупредив? Что вы задумали? — из-за угла вдруг появился мистер Бёрт, который видимо, тоже решил проверить самые опасные места их своеобразной «тюрьмы». Подбежав, он тоже выматерился и с тревогой посмотрел на Джона. На тело Джона. — Что теперь делать? – растерянно произнёс он.  
        
      — Не мешаться под ногами, — неожиданно вымолвил Джон и закрыл глаза, при этом руки сами собой сложились в молитвенном жесте («Память тела?» — всплыла удивлённая мысль, но тут же исчезла). В голове то и дело мелькали странные — не Джона — мысли, складываясь в интересную картину. Картину происходящего на этом заводе.   
        
      Предельно сконцентрировавшись, Джон дал этому потоку информации спокойно проходить через себя, всплывать в мозгу, стараясь запомнить как можно больше. Было страшно потерять концентрацию — вдруг от этого загадочная связь пропадёт. Надо было успеть запомнить всё, что возможно, а проанализировать можно и позже… ох, как же сейчас Джон жалел, что он не Шерлок.  
        
      Джон не знал, как долго так простоял, но когда очнулся, рядом уже собралась небольшая толпа. Человек десять тревожно поглядывали то на Шерлока, то на Джона. Точнее, на его тело, ведь душа, разум и чувства теперь переместились в тело Шерлока, его друга…   
        
      Шерлока надо было срочно спасать. Надо было спасать всех…   
      И теперь Джону стало известно, как это сделать.  
      

***

  
      Это было странно. Ощущать не своё тело. Двигаться по-другому, словно пьяный. Говорить не со своими интонациями и тембром. Смотреть на мир с высоты роста Шерлока… Как же Джон хотел назад своё небольшое, крепкое, уютное тело! И чтоб друг был рядом, пусть даже снова бился бы над загадками, презирая всех вокруг! Пусть, лишь бы был жив и здоров… Остальное не так важно.  
        
      Покачиваясь, Джон прошёлся по коридору, стараясь уложить в памяти только что полученную непонятно откуда информацию. Всё было так странно и невероятно, но одновременно логично и понятно...  
        
      Шерлок снова оказался прав — здание принадлежало заводу, где пару лет назад ставились эксперименты по поиску новых видов энергии. Команда учёных, изучающих данный вопрос, была небольшой, но прозорливой. Люди отлично дополняли друг друга, и у них получилось. Они нашли то, что искали. На свою голову. Непонятно как, но они при помощи созданной установки затянули в наш мир энергию, имеющую зачатки разума.   
        
      Разумная энергия — только этого и не хватало нашему миру! Когда разум начал развиваться, а учёные не смогли покинуть здание, они поняли, что сотворили, и уничтожили всю документацию по проекту. Уничтожили всё, что смогли. Постарались уничтожить и аппаратуру, что связывала эту странную энергию с нашим миром, но путь к ней уже тогда преградила прозрачная стена… а сами учёные были убиты… как — провал в знаниях… Увы, не всё удалось запомнить — слишком быстро мелькали образы перед глазами, слишком много на Джона сразу обрушилось информации…   
        
      Странно, но в голове отложилось больше всего знаний, необходимых для решения стоящей перед Джоном задачи, а не об устройстве и механизме работы генератора, что выпустил в мир эту разумную энергию, хоть и эта информация точно была среди той, что мелькала в мозгу. Подумав, Джон решил, что это даже к лучшему — не стоит располагать такими опасными знаниями ни ему, ни кому-либо другому. Да и не учёный он, чтоб понять все эти формулы и термины, наполнившие вдруг сознание. Хорошо, что они были не нужны, чтоб отключить генератор, иначе всех ждало бы разочарование… а так… Ломать — не строить. Справится.  
        
      — Нет, не трогайте, — вдруг воскликнул Джон, когда увидел, что его тело хотят достать из комнаты. — Сейчас он ещё жив. Именно в момент, когда, убирая тела, вы разрывали связь с… комнатой… информационным узлом… тогда люди и гибли. А так у нас есть ещё где-то 5 часов, чтоб его спасти!   
        
      Джон знал, что говорит. Это знание тоже передалось ему наряду со всеми остальными. Эти комнаты (их, действительно, было только четыре), как и предполагал Шерлок, не просто убивали. Они были своеобразными центрами мозга этого загадочного энергетического разума и поглощали всю информацию, попадающую в них. Хоть через «псевдоводу», что тоже генерировалась именно в этих комнатах из чистой энергии и окутывала собой всё здание — именно она была основным источником информации о мире, потому что с её помощью энергия могла, не вызывая подозрений, и перемещаться куда угодно на какие угодно расстояния, и захватывать жертв для изучения — хоть из разума других живых существ.  
      Разумная энергия, как чёрная дыра, поглощала всё и становилась от этого только ещё сильнее и разумнее…  
        
      — Готовность — час-полтора, — как можно твёрже и уверенней произнёс Джон, стараясь, чтоб ни у кого не возникло вопросов и сомнений в его словах. Вот ему снова и пригодились навыки командного тона… и, спасибо войне, они у него были. — Соберите всех в проходной и, как только стена падёт, бегите из здания. После того, как я отключу генератор, у нас будет только час, чтоб убраться отсюда, иначе теперь уже нас засосёт туда, откуда эта энергетическая сущность, запершая нас здесь, появилась. Ещё мне понадобится доброволец, чтоб после отключения генератора помочь мне вытащить Джона из комнаты и успеть убраться к чёртовой матери! — и Джон осмотрел собравшихся.  
        
      — Я останусь, — подал голос мистер Бёрт. — Линда, Дэниел, ваша задача — предупредить и проследить, чтоб все собрались внизу, — те кивнули и тут же скрылись, уводя за собой остальных присутствующих при разговоре, а Эрик Бёрт снова повернулся ко мне и серьёзным тоном спросил: — Помощь нужна?  
        
      — Не думаю, что кто-то сможет помочь, — покачал Джон головой и грустно улыбнулся. — Если честно, я сам сомневаюсь, что всё получится, но попробовать стоит.   
        
      — Что ж, удачи вам, мистер Холмс… — напутствовал меня Эрик. — Я буду ждать вас здесь.  
      — С-спасибо, — слегка запнулся Джон, не сразу сообразив, к кому обращаются, и пошёл по направлению к крыше…  
        
      Именно там стояла основная установка. Генератор, что, продолжая работать, удерживал энергию в нашем мире. Его необходимо было отключить несмотря ни на что, и как можно скорее.  
      

***

  
      Идти было трудно — и как только Шерлок не путается в столь длинных конечностях?  
      Было страшно — а вдруг не получится? Не выйдет? Вдруг не запомнил что-то важное, без чего всё полетит вверх тормашками?   
        
      Но хоть что-то предпринять было необходимо, и только у Джона был шанс всё исправить. Шанс, дарованный непонятно кем и почему. Нелепое стечение обстоятельств, которое могло сыграть им на руку.  
        
      Переселение душ.  
        
      Раньше Джон всегда считал это сказкой, нелепой выдумкой… считал, что такое просто невозможно… и на тебе. Убедился. На собственном опыте.   
        
      И теперь именно эта связь с лежащим внизу собственным телом могла помочь всё исправить. ДНК Джона и Шерлока вплелись в структуру разумной энергии (или что-то наподобие этого), и именно потому Джона теперь, скорее всего, пропустят все барьеры, приняв за «своего». Должны пропустить. Если же нет, то как выбраться, Джон не имел тогда ни малейшего понятия… и как спасти Шерлока, тоже…   
        
       Глубоко вздохнув, Джон остановился рядом с выходом на крышу, который оберегала ещё одна прозрачная стена, как в проходной, и которая уже один раз не пропустила Джона. Теперь у него был шанс, но Джон медлил. Он боялся, что не так понял, что не сможет…   
        
      Но всё получилось.  
        
      Шагнуть вперёд и взяться за ручку двери, ведущей на крышу, оказалось до смешного легко, да и замок поддался сразу. Дверь, оказывается,всё это время была не заперта…  
        
      Путь к установке, что удерживала разумную энергию в нашем мире, был свободен…   
        
      Больше ни о чём не думая, Джон подбежал к тумблерам и выжал все рычаги до упора… генератор тут же начал сбавлять обороты, но и этого ему показалось мало. Генератор надо было не только остановить, но и уничтожить. Так, чтоб его невозможно было снова запустить и невозможно воссоздать в будущем.   
        
      Оглядевшись вокруг, он заметил гору какого-то мусора на другом конце крыши: что она там делала — непонятно, но сейчас Джону было не до рассуждений. Он подбежал к ней, нашёл какую-то железяку и, прицелившись, со всей силы ударил по выступающим из генератора трубам.Потом разворотил панель управления и смог успокоиться только тогда, когда разбил всё, что можно было сломать в генераторе…  
        
      И только тогда Джон вспомнил, что у него мало времени. Опомнившись, он тут же рванул вниз, к Эрику Бёрту и Шерлоку, которого теперь надо было как можно скорее доставить в больницу, чтоб постараться спасти…   
        
      И попробовать найти способ снова обменяться телами…


	6. На круги своя...

      Напряжение росло. Здание словно источало опасность, заставляя вибрировать каждый нерв. Джон отлично понимал, что скоро, совсем скоро всё будет кончено, и стремился выбраться как можно скорее. Успеть бы, а то и так непозволительно долго на крыше задержался, ломая изобретение гениальных учёных.  
        
      Бежать назад было так же трудно — длинные конечности и непривычный угол обзора мешались, не давая правильно оценивать обстановку, путая и сбивая с толку. Но, быстро или нет, Джон всё-таки продвигался вперёд…  
        
      Пока бежал, Джон обратил внимание на перемены, происходящие со зданием: исчезла капель… да и другие звуковые эффекты пришли в норму. Вода больше не струилась, образовав кое-где лужи, которые, Джон был в этом уверен, точно бы намочили его ботинки, если бы он захотел по ним пройтись. Свет, что заливал помещения, стал потихоньку тускнеть. И хорошо, что медленно, а то бежать в полной темноте было бы попросту невозможно.  
        
      Видимо, физические законы, характерные их миру, стали возвращаться. И это не могло ни радовать.  
        
      Вот показался поворот, за которым его должен был ждать Эрик Бёрт, вызвавшийся помочь дотащить тело Джона до выхода из здания… Ускорившись, Джон чуть ли не влетел в него со всего размаха, еле успел затормозить.  
        
      — Оу, полегче! — хмыкнул Эрик, но тут же стал серьёзным. — Получилось?  
      — Думаю, что да, — переводя дыхание, ответил Джон. — Теперь бы поскорей убраться отсюда, пока время не закончилось.  
        
      — Тогда пошли, вызволим Джона Уотсона и наконец-то покинем это надоевшее до чёртиков здание, — хлопнул Джона по плечу Эрик и первым направился к комнате, где их ждало тело. Джон, ещё раз глубоко вздохнув, пошёл за ним.  
        
      Тело Джона всё так же лежало у входа, нелепо раскинув руки и повернув голову. Джон надеялся, что душа Шерлока не успела раствориться в информационном узле, что она оказалась в его теле, как он — в теле Шерлока и, приложив усилия, они смогут всё вернуть на круги своя. Джон даже думать не хотел, что всё напрасно и Шерлока не спасти. Нет, такого просто не может быть, потому что не может быть никогда!  
        
      Войти в комнату мистеру Бёрту Джон не позволил, да и за ноги себя вытаскивать — тоже. Нечего. Сам справится. Не без опаски он шагнул внутрь, ожидая какой-нибудь подлости от мира, но, к его огромному облегчению, всё прошло успешно. Подхватив себя подмышки, Джон вытащил тело и аккуратно уложил его в коридоре, тут же пытаясь прощупать пульс.  
        
      От этого занятия его отвлёк голос Бёрта:  
      — Некогда проверять, ты чего? Унести бы ноги успеть — и то дело! Успокойся, сутки ещё не прошли, всё будет отлично!  
        
      Хм, мда… и чего это он?  
        
      Кивнув, Джон начал примериваться, как бы лучше ухватиться, чтоб и удобно нести было, и можно было быстро передвигаться.  
        
      — Давай его мне на спину! — вдруг предложил Эрик Бёрт. — Вдвоём долго провозимся, а я привычен к тяжестям.  
        
      Действительно, если судить по досье, прочитанному в Скотланд-Ярде, чем тот в последнее время ни занимался — от бригадира до грузчика. Хоть его собственное дело и прогорело, мужчина явно не думал сдаваться и искал новые возможности…  
        
      — Хорошо, — кивнул Джон и устроил своё тело на широкой спине товарища по несчастью. На препирательства времени не было, да и правду говорил мистер Бёрт: находясь в своём теле, Джон бы ещё мог поспорить, а так… с чужим бы совладать.  
        
      Эрик Бёрт довольно легко поднялся на ноги, что Джона даже восхитило — у него бы так теперь уже не вышло… и, устроив удобней свою ношу, припустил к выходу.   
        
      Джон следовал за ними, про себя ругая Шерлока на чём свет стоит: мог бы выбрать комнату и поближе к выходу из здания, если так сильно хотелось самоубиться… Нет, как назло, комната — информационный центр, которая приглянулась Шерлоку, была в другом конце завода, потому и путь им теперь предстоял не очень-то близкий.   
        
      На лестнице Джон пару раз чуть не потерял равновесие, грозя не только улететь вперёд самому, но и сбить с ног идущего впереди него Эрика. Только тогда Уотсон смог сконцентрироваться, взять себя в руки и перестать торопиться, хоть и чувствовал, что время поджимает.  
        
      Коридор первого этажа показался бесконечным…  
        
      Но вот и проходная, где их, оказывается, ждали, что для Джона с Эриком стало сюрпризом.  
        
      — Слава богу, — с облегчением воскликнула Линда, едва увидев их. — Мы уже начали волноваться!  
      — Всех выпроводили, а сами решили дождаться вас… — добавил Дэниел. Было заметно, что и он рад их видеть. — Теперь не придётся в последнюю минуту вас спасать и из здания вытаскивать, как в каком-нибудь дешёвом боевике с элементами фантастики.  
      — Мистики, Дэниел. С элементами мистики… — фыркнул Эрик и возобновил движение к дверям под смех людей, которые за время, проведённое здесь вместе, уже стали ему друзьями.   
        
      — Снаружи предупреждены, что пока в здание нельзя входить, — идя рядом, отрапортовала Линда, став вдруг до ужаса официальной, и тряхнула своими платиновыми волосами, что ей ужасно шли.   
      — Это хорошо, меньше будет проблем, — отозвался Эрик, который оказался отличным лидером даже в нестандартной ситуации. И как такой мог загубить своё дело, было непонятно.  
        
      Даниэл открыл перед Эриком дверь проходной, чтоб тот мог спокойно вынести тело Джона, все вышли, и… голова закружилась от резкого наплыва свежего воздуха, от тысячи огоньков съехавшихся, казалось, со всего Лондона машин специальных служб, от ощущения свободы и бескрайности мира…  
        
      Когда Джон пришёл в себя, его тело у Бёрта как раз забрали медики и куда-то понесли. Джон хотел было двинуться следом, но…  
        
      Момент, когда всё закончилось, ознаменовался резким звоном, будто струна лопнула, и вспышкой белого, ослепительного света… Джон пригнулся (военная служба дала о себе знать), а когда распрямился, то почувствовал, как напряжение вокруг сменилось обычными звуками и суетой, словно они находились на самом заурядном месте преступления.   
        
      На улице было темно и ветрено. Собирались тучи — не иначе скоро начнётся дождь. Но всё это было неважно — Джон никак не мог надышаться свежим вечерним воздухом с сотнями разнообразнейших запахов. Он и не понимал, что на заводе воздух был словно отфильтрованный, без всяких примесей… пресный и унылый.  
        
       Вокруг здания уже суетились различные спецслужбы: скорые, спасатели, пожарные, полиция, кажется, здесь были и агенты МИ-6… И даже Майкрофт, прибывший на вертолёте. Он подошёл к Джону, как только его увидел.  
        
      — Я рад, что всё закончилось, братец мой. Ты, как всегда, смог распутать дело, — немного высокомерно произнёс Холмс-старший довольно спокойным тоном, но то, как сильно он сжимал ручку знаменитого зонта (аж костяшки пальцев побелели), говорило о его волнении. Сильном волнении.  
        
      — Сколько служб понаехало… — оглядываясь, произнёс Джон, вроде бы ни к кому особо и не обращаясь, но, на его удивление, Майкрофт ответил:  
      — Неудивительно. Вы такое световое представление устроили недавно, что…  
        
      — Майкрофт, а вы-то что здесь делаете? — перебил его Джон, чтоб не слушать вежливую речь политика ни о чём…  
        
      — Телефон, братец мой, — Майкрофт начал хмуриться и ещё раз внимательно осмотрел Шерлока. Что-то ему не нравилось. Движения, манера говорить… всё изменилось. Неужели за эти пару дней, что они провели на заводе в качестве заложников, что-то случилось? Или просто стресс? — Телефон Джона смогли запеленговать примерно час назад… Очень неплохая идея оставить его снаружи…  
        
      — И где Джон? — тут же осведомился Уотсон. Нет, ну не мог же он спросить по-другому, хотя говорить о себе в третьем лице было до жути непривычно. Джон надеялся, что Майкрофт знает все, даже самые последние новости о происходящем, и не ошибся.  
        
      — Он… мы не смогли его спасти… — опустил глаза Майкрофт, отступив на шаг, — если бы мы могли использовать СЛОВО, тогда ещё была бы надежда, — словно оправдываясь, добавил брат Шерлока почти сразу,— а так… Он в машине скорой помощи. Стоит послать за Гарриет Уотсон. Может, ещё не слишком поздно. Когда… это… с ним произошло?..  
        
      Джон дрожаще выдохнул и прикрыл глаза, но потом в голове словно щёлкнуло: а ведь СЛОВО-то есть! Это же он — Джон! Это его тело сейчас лежит с остановившимся сердцем!  
        
      — Я знаю СЛОВО… — перебил Джон Майкрофта, — ведите меня.  
      — Но вы же не… — сильно удивился брат Шерлока. Так сильно, что сделал ещё один шаг назад и опёрся на зонт, словно ноги его перестали держать.  
        
      — Нет, мы — нет, — отчего-то смутился Джон, но тут же взял себя в руки и добавил: — Но мы поменялись телами. Не знаю, как так вышло, но сейчас в машине скорой помощи лежит душа Шерлока в моём теле. Так что СЛОВО есть. А если это не сработает… неужели вы не знаете СЛОВО брата? Ни в жизнь не поверю!  
        
       — Вы правы, — тихо отозвался Майкрофт, придя в себя от ступора, в который впал на пару секунд после слов Джона. Он даже немного побледнел. — Идёмте.  
        
      СЛОВО в мире было последней надеждой на выживание. Каждый человек рождался с ним и мог открыть его только родственникам или супругу. Другие просто не запомнят.  
      Оно могло запустить сердце в течение суток после смерти и давало шанс выжить даже в почти безнадёжных случаях. Только произносить СЛОВО надо было рядом с телом именно хранителю СЛОВА. Ни на кого другого организм не реагировал…  
        
      Джон с Майкрофтом подошли к машине скорой помощи, где сейчас находилось тело Джона с, как Джон искренне надеялся, душой Шерлока, и Уотсон в теле Шерлока залез внутрь, сел рядом и взял лежащего перед ним за руку.  
        
      — Шерлок, я очень надеюсь, что ты жив, — прошептал Джон перед тем, как сказать своё СЛОВО...   
        
      И последнее, что Джон помнил перед тем, как потерять сознание, это как его тело выгнуло дугой на кушетке скорой помощи...


	7. Все точки над «i»

      Джон пришёл в себя от равномерного попискивания медицинского оборудования (кардиометра). Ну да, конечно, больница, кто бы сомневался.  
        
      Открыв глаза, он увидел рядом с постелью Шерлока, который примостился на неудобном больничном стуле возле его койки и что-то читал на своём сотовом. Поди, сводку произошедшего за эти пару дней, что они провели в изоляции: Шерлок же не может не быть в курсе всех криминальных новостей…  
        
      При виде здорового и невредимого Шерлока у Джона стало легко на сердце. Он и не подозревал, как сильно беспокоился о друге. Прям гора с плеч. Да, он был рад, счастлив, но всё-таки…  
        
      — Ты поступил опрометчиво, — вместо приветствия выдавил из себя Джон и прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь знакомым звучанием голоса. Как же было приятно вернуть своё, такое родное и привычное, а главное — послушное тело! — Шерлок, о чём ты вообще думал, когда полез туда?!  
        
      — О, Джон, ты очнулся! — обрадовался Шерлок вместо ответа, поднимая глаза и убирая телефон в карман пиджака. Да-да, Шерлок снова был одет с иголочки (видимо, пришёл в себя он раньше и, пока Джон был без сознания, уже успел переодеться). — Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
        
      — Нормально, но не уходи от темы. В этот раз у тебя не получится запудрить мне мозги и тем самым избежать нагоняя!.. — тряхнул головой Джон и, сев на койке, зажмурился и сжал руки в кулаки. — Шерлок, ты хоть понимаешь, что мог умереть? Что все, вошедшие до тебя, умирали,чёрт побери!  
        
      — Но я жив! Джон, это же был просто побочный эффект, зря их…  
      — Знаю!.. — прервал объяснения друга Джон. — Знаю, — повторил он уже спокойней. — Но ты остался жив только потому, что я вернулся, что каким-то невероятным образом мы поменялись телами, что прошло всего несколько часов с момента, как сердце перестало биться, что…  
        
      — Но это же помогло нам покончить со всем этим!.. — воскликнул Шерлок, вскочил со стула и стал возбуждённо мерить шагами палату. — Из сложившейся ситуации не было другого выхода!  
        
      — Чёрт, я мог сообразить СЛИШКОМ поздно, Шерлок! Что бы тогда? — не отступал Джон, всё ещё надеясь донести до детектива простую истину, что нельзя рисковать собой, по крайней мере, настолько опрометчиво.  
      — Я знал, что рано или поздно ты пойдёшь меня искать… Я ждал тебя. Возле комнаты. Ты же помнишь, в какой позе застал меня, — раздражённо всплеснул руками Шерлок. — Да я тысячу раз уже мог оказаться внутри, пока ты соображал!  
        
      — Ты… ты это подстроил?.. — тихий голос Джона не предвещал ничего хорошего. — Так. Ясно. Снова твои чёртовы манипуляции…  
      — Джон?.. — Шерлок резко затормозил и внимательно с тревогой посмотрел на друга. — Я… — голос детектива дрогнул, — сделал что-то… не так?..  
        
       — О, конечно, ты всё сделал, как посчитал нужным, — ехидно и зло отозвался Джон. — Только вот о друге подумать не удосужился. Шерлок, ты хоть понимаешь, что я… как… Чёрт!.. — Джон прикрыл глаза и пару раз глубоко вздохнул, стараясь успокоиться… — Хорошо, Шерлок. Хорошо. Я больше не буду выговаривать тебе, но, прошу, не поступай так больше. Не подвергай свою жизнь излишней опасности. Хватит. Довольно. Если бы мы жили в мире, где нет СЛОВ, ты был бы уже мёртв, понимаешь?  
        
      — О боже, какую чепуху ты несёшь!? — воскликнул на это детектив. — Очень смешно, Джон, — и снова заметался по палате. Ещё беспокойней. — Какой ещё мир без СЛОВ!? Ты явно ещё не в себе после случившегося, вот и лезет в мозги всякая чушь! Мир без СЛОВ просто физически не-воз-мо-жен! Это противоречило бы всем законам…  
        
      — Шерлок… — как-то тихо позвал друга Джон.  
      — Что "Шерлок"!? Джон, я же должен был разобраться… я…  
      — Прошу тебя, успокойся, — всё так же тихо добавил друг, прикрывая глаза, словно и не слышал реплики Шерлока. — Я устал от твоего мельтешения…  
        
      И тут Шерлок как-то весь сник, словно он в одно мгновение лишился всей своей энергии.  
      — Хорошо, Джон. Ты… восстанавливайся скорее. А то… кто ж чай принесёт?.. Да и преступников ловить одному… не так интересно.   
        
      Джон вздохнул, открыл глаза и… вдруг улыбнулся.  
      — Хорошо, Шерлок. Я постараюсь.  
      Это была тёплая улыбка, адресованная другу, и тот не смог не улыбнуться в ответ. Так же тепло и немного виновато…  
        
      — Шерлок, — первым заговорил Джон после неловкого молчания, что воцарилось в палате. — И почему всё-таки ты решил лезть в самое пекло?  
        
      — Джон… — Шерлок подошёл к койке и снова немного неуверенно уселся на стул, стоявший рядом. — Я действовал из допущения, что тот, кто нас похитил, пользуется такой же логикой, как и все. А что лучше всего защищают? Правильно. Самое важное! Вот и… — развёл руками детектив. — Это если упрощать до минимума. И ведь не ошибся. Только благодаря информации, что я смог там раздобыть, мы завершили дело и вызволили людей.  
        
      — Ладно. Хорошо, — отозвался Джон, помолчав. — Тогда объясни мне, как, чёрт возьми, эти знания попали ко мне, если именно ты черпал их прямо из разума этой грёбаной живой энергии?  
      — Видимо, когда мы поменялись телами, связь, возникшая между сознаниями, была какое-то время очень сильна, — привычно затараторил Шерлок, — и по ней получаемая мной информация хлынула в твой разум… Он же у тебя почти девственно чист, вот и стал заполняться…  
        
      — Стоп. Шерлок, остановить, пока не наговорил лишнего, — предупреждающе произнёс Джон и, помолчав, уже спокойней добавил: — Слишком много допущений, Шерлок. На тебя это вовсе не похоже. Ты обычно так не работаешь…  
      — Так и ситуация была не стандартной, — пожал плечами друг, всем своим видом говоря, мол, скучные вопросы задаёшь…  
        
        
      Тут в дверь палаты постучали, и вошёл Майкрофт.  
      Как всегда, в безупречном костюме-тройке. Как обычно, с зонтиком и слегка высокомерным выражением лица.   
        
      — О, Джон, вы очнулись, — слегка улыбнулся политик. Точнее, растянул губы в подобии улыбки. — Как вы себя чувствуете?  
      — Что ты здесь забыл? — тут же ощетинился Шерлок на брата. — Уходи! Тебе не рады!  
      — Нормально, благодарю, — не обращая внимания на реакцию Холмса-младшего, ответил Джон. — Что привело вас сюда? Вы же всегда так заняты.  
        
      — Не настолько, чтоб не навестить своего брата и его друга, уверяю вас. Я пришёл поблагодарить за то, что вы, в который уже раз, спасли Шерлока.   
      — Что!? — задохнулся от возмущения Шерлок. — Майкрофт, проваливай!  
      — Я это делаю не ради благодарности, — немного грубо ответил на это Джон. — И если это всё, что вы хотели…  
        
      — Что ж… — теперь на лице Майкрофта стала видна усмешка. — Тогда вам, думаю, будет интересно узнать, чем закончилось дело об исчезновении людей?  
        
      Джон заинтересовано кивнул, Шерлок же от злости скрипнул зубами, но промолчал. Видимо, и ему было интересно узнать, что расскажет брат.  
        
      Майкрофт, больше ни на кого не обращая внимания, прошёл к креслу, стоящему в углу палаты, опустился в него, задумчиво покрутил в руках зонт и только после этого снова посмотрел на присутствующих.  
        
      — Дело передано в МИ-6, так как затрагивает, как оказалось, государственную безопасность. Так что, братец, можешь не донимать детектива-инспектора вопросами. Он не в курсе происходящего.   
        
      Шерлок демонстративно фыркнул и, отвернувшись от Майкрофта, уставился в свой телефон. Только любому, кто его сейчас бы увидел, стало бы понятно, что тот слушает дальше, а это — так, ребячество.  
        
      — Все люди, что покинули завод, оказались здоровы, — продолжил Майкрофт. — Конечно, они сутки проведут в больнице, на всякий случай, но, думаю, ничего не изменится.  
      После того, как энергия пропала, мы проверили весь завод на наличие потенциальной опасности. Ничего обнаружено не было.  
      Никаких записей о проводимом эксперименте не найдено. Сам же генератор частично последовал, видимо, туда, откуда появилась разумная энергия. Но, ради безопасности Великобритании и всего мира, я распорядился уничтожить все механизмы, найденные на территории завода, а его опечатать сроком примерно лет на сто… Кстати, то, что осталось от генератора, было очень сильно повреждено. Джон, вы случайно не знаете, кто бы это мог сделать?  
      — Понятия не имею, — изобразил недоумение Джон.  
        
      — Я так и думал, — слегка улыбнулся политик и встал с кресла, слегка опираясь на зонт. — Что ж, позвольте откланяться… — и зашагал к выходу. — Ах да, Шерлок, — остановился Майкрофт уже у дверей. — В выходные мамуля ждёт нас на обед, не опаздывай. Джон, вы также приглашены, — и вышел под недовольное шипение Шерлока и пофыркивание Джона, пытающегося сдержать смех от вида разъярённого детектива.   
      Мало кто мог довести Шерлока до такого состояния, но Майкрофт, напоминающий о семье, всегда справлялся на «отлично»…  
        
        
      Джона в больнице продержали двое суток, чтоб удостовериться, что остановка сердца на пару часов прошла без осложнений и не привела ни к каким негативным последствиям. Шерлок всё это время был рядом и, хоть и изнывал от скуки, уходить отказывался, а потом ещё и пару дней больничного Джона просидел дома, занимаясь только такими делами, что не требовали его личного присутствия… Да и в субботу хоть и ворчал, и злился, но на ужин поехал, потому что Джон никак не желал пропускать столько грандиозное зрелище…  
        
      Жизнь потихоньку входила в свою колею…


End file.
